moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Thallenar Valindale
Thallenar Valindale is a Highborne Swordsman that traverses Azeroth, and is the last living Heir to House Valindale. His bloodline leads back to the Ancient Kingdom of Eldre'thalas, where his ancestors dwelt before getting banished from the City. Thallenar frequently visits his homeland of Feralas, but has yet to set foot anywhere within the City of Eldre'thalas. Thallenar is also known to carry Lordship over a Brotherhood of fighters known as The Lost Fellowship. Backstory Thallenar’s story is very long and complex, and so he’d much rather share small bits of it every now and then, rather than having a long sitting to share the many stories that make him up. Thallenar was born more than 9,000 years ago in the forests of Feralas, alongside his twin brother, Fellorin. Growing up, Thallenar practiced Archery, while his Brother took on a Blade. Both were considered great fighters before they reached adulthood, and they were rather well-known within the South-west Regions of Kalimdor. Before becoming an adult, Thallenar would spend most of his time out in the Forests of Feralas, wandering and befriending all the creatures he could find. Thallenar would soon lose contact with the rest of his family, merely dwelling and living a nomadic lifestyle. After several years in the forests, with his only companions being any beast he tamed, Thallenar grew socially awkward and shy of his own kind. His hair grew long, and he carried a rather ‘ wild ‘ look to himself. Thallenar also grew to love the forests more than anything, and he’d memorize and name everything within them. If it weren’t for Thallenar’s Brother and Father finding him in the Forest, he would have been driven mad and ill. Thallenar retraced his life and began practicing Archery, as well as improving on his fletching, which he had loved doing since he was a child. He’d promise himself that as long as Feralas stood, he’d try his best to protect them. Thallenar would form a band of Rangers, and he named them “ The Eyes of the Forest “. This band of Kaldorei would last thousands of years, and they’d build themselves a large lodge alongside the elder-kingdom of Eldre’Thalas. When the Burning Legion invaded, and the first Orcs came to Kalimdor, Thallenar and his band would remain in the forests, and for a time, they kept Orcs out of the Southern Regions of the World, but soon they’d be weakened. Archimonde’s coming into Northern Feralas would burn and corrupt the lands, turning a once beautiful forest into a desert, which is known as Desolace. The Burning of the Northern Woods would kill off most of the Rangers in Thallenar’s Clan, and so at this time, many were unmotivated to keep moving forward, and Thallenar ended up disbanding the group. Thallenar would spend many years in Northern Kalimdor, weakening the Demonic Armies and attempting to protect the World Tree, although Thallenar would grow ill at one point, and he’d return to Feralas to heal. The Destruction of Hyjal, which took away the immortality of the Kaldorei didn’t seem to have much of an effect on Thallenar, though he started fearing his Mortality, unsure of when aging will take him. When the Cataclysm came, and the Isle of Dread fell, Thallenar would attempt to form another Band of Rangers to watch Feralas during this small time of peace, though it was unsuccessful. Thallenar would watch over the forests alone for many years, up until the Legion invaded. Thallenar’s curiosity brought him to Val’sharah, where he studied druidism and magic. After Thallenar’s Ancient Bow broke, Thallenar would attempt to forge a new one. He’d make it with Feralasian Wood, Mithril Plating, and a nearly unbreakable Darnassian Bow-string. It was heavily enchanted with Druidic Magic, and so it empowers Thallenar when he wields it. As of late, Thallenar has kept this Bow hidden, for he fears losing or breaking it. If ever he chooses to carry it in battle, it would be for a fight that could possibly lead to his death. The Creation of the Bow would also lead Thallenar to finding and raising his two Highmountain stag companions, Elthrandir and Mithrin, both of which he can be seen with today. Thallenar would lose the bow within two years, however, when he was on the verge of death by an Eredar Lord. His only means of escape was to use the last of his Bow's power to incapacitate the demon before escaping with his life. He'd later go on to slay this demon, who went by the name ' Voromar '. After a long while, Thallenar went to reforge himself a new blade, which he would name "Glauron". This blade was forged with the help of a Warlock and a Frostborn Dwarf, and in the end, it granted Thallenar a new series of abilities and newfound strength. Thallenar would also get afflicted, after getting attacked by a pack of Worgen within Duskwood. He's moved on from the attack, and has taken on a ritual to revert back to his original state, with his Worgen form having a 'switch' on it. He's remained in his elven form ever since, not wanting to come back to his other form, unless he was in desperate need of the transformation. Nowadays Thallenar appears to have been dormant, though he's been quite active in the West. He recruited a new band of Rangers, Wizards and Warriors under a new banner, The Lost Fellowship. He has also settled himself on the Ember Isles, far to the West of Feralas, where he ventures forth to on a weekly basis... Category:Characters Category:Highborne Category:Highborne Peerage Category:Night Elf Category:Grand Alliance